


Flowers

by Stephicness



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Flowers, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/pseuds/Stephicness
Summary: He was only able to stare; no sound escaped from him. The drifting white curtains danced in the air around the balcony’s doors in a sea of cloth. The dawn’s light seeped through the white to create a glowing aura around the balcony. Radiance. Heaven breaking through the darkness as the sun slowly began to rise in from the dark once more. The sunrise was always something that he never missed each day when morning arrived, but his attention wasn’t on the glowing orange sky today.





	

He was only able to stare; no sound escaped from him. The drifting white curtains danced in the air around the balcony’s doors in a sea of cloth. The dawn’s light seeped through the white to create a glowing aura around the balcony. Radiance. Heaven breaking through the darkness as the sun slowly began to rise in from the dark once more. The sunrise was always something that he never missed each day when morning arrived, but his attention wasn’t on the glowing orange sky today.

All he could see was what the sunlight highlighted. The form of the muscular man, tanned skin and wine red hair painted with light. Unusual to see him awake or around at this time, but the commander didn’t mind the sight of the shirtless man. Although the man’s back was faced towards him, the high commander could take note of the contemplation that surrounded the other man. For someone as talkative and sly as he was, it was unusual to see the wine-haired man in such a serene state. Solemn he was as he leaned against the railing of the balcony, but the commander couldn’t look away. He didn’t want to break the silence and mention anything to disrupt the sight, but he was quite sure his company knew where his gaze was upon.

A sigh came from the man, shoulders rising and falling. The commander was quick to turn onto his back, closing his eyes as he heard footsteps across the marble floor. His silence hid his observant nature – his interest in the mystery of the Chancellor of Niflheim. There was something about the man that fascinated him. Firm footsteps as if attempting to leave its mark upon the world. Slow. Paced. But unwavering. It was always in the way the man walked, how he held himself. Details. Facts. Observations. Theories. Always something new to notice about a mysterious man.

The commander remained still and quiet as he felt the bed rustle next to him and the chancellor returned to his designated place on the right side of the bed. He tried not to let his eyebrows furrow. With nights like these, the chancellor did little to stick around during the aftermath of everything. It was a routine procedure really. The chancellor would appear, provoke and tease the commander with sly words and flowery talk. The commander would resist, telling him that he didn’t want anything to do with being a part of the chancellor’s affairs. It always ended with the same cycle of desperate kisses, breathless sighs, and intimate affairs. A secret from the world, but no secret to them. Yet by the time the commander’s eyes opened once again, the chancellor was gone. The only thing that remained were the harsh marks that littered themselves over the commander’s ivory skin. But for the chancellor to remain? This was not a part of the routine.

Even more unusual from their usual schedule was the intimacy afterwards. The chancellor was hardly one to make it more personal than it needed to be, just as the commander never tried to continue the intimacy after the sun appeared. And yet, the gesture surprised the commander as he felt a strong arm wrap itself around his waist. His body was pulled into a firm hold, caging him in the chancellor’s embrace. The commander tried to remain passive. He felt a hand secure itself to the back of the commander’s neck, arching his head until something crash against his lips, catching the commander’s breath and stealing it from him. His eyelids finally opened. Blue and violet met the golden gaze before him as the smirk only grew more apparent from the chancellor. _He knew._

The commander did little to resist, unable to as his arm was trapped underneath his body. The chancellor was always smart about this, in control with the amount of contact the commander could have with him. With his need to remove his prosthetic arm to sleep properly, the commander was left unable to touch the chancellor as his lips were ravished with his intense kiss. Breaths danced in the air, tongue sneaking past the commander’s lips, forcing itself in and taking no time to wander the territory the chancellor knew so well. The commander could feel the chancellor’s smirk grow as the kiss provoked a moan, a relaxed sigh, and soon an attempt to reach up and grapple the chancellor’s wine-colored hair.

“Ah, ah, ah~ Not so fast there, commander.” His hand was unable to secure itself in the other man’s hair as he soon felt his body get pushed back. The commander fell to his back, a grip fastening around his wrist to pin it against the pillows while skin pressed against skin. Bodies pressed together, a weight that grew upon the commander and threatened to keep the air from returning. All a means of control. And for some reason, the commander didn’t resist. Something about the golden eyes before him left him silent, returning the gaze with an expression of wanting. The chancellor gave a low chuckle, leaning closer to the commander’s face as he whispered against his kiss-swollen lips. “You know better than to look at me in such a way, dear Ravus. Looking at me with such a longing expression, then attempting to play coy?” The chancellor smirked when Ravus’s eyes finally broke away. The way the commander frowned was always so pathetic – like a grumpy puppy. “Did you enjoy the view?”

“I can’t say. You were in the way.” The chancellor scoffed at the commander’s remark, but that merely provoked the man to kiss down the commander’s neck, over his shoulder as he moved over the pale man. Calloused hands ran themselves down the commander’s body to his hips, an instinctive arch allowing Ravus’s body to push upward against the chancellor’s skin. “I assumed that you would be gone by now, Izunia. I’ve never once seen you stay until morning.”

A small bite on Ravus’s neck caused a gasp to escape from the commander. “And since when is that an issue?” The chancellor hummed against the other man’s skin while fingers massaged the slender hips beneath him. “Most people would be thrilled to share intimate morning moments.”

Ravus didn’t answer that part because he did make a point. Something about seeing the infamous Ardyn Izunia there that morning had sparked a small sense of eagerness in him, but that wasn’t something he was going admit aloud. Instead, his gaze fixated itself back on Ardyn as Ravus pressed his hand against the chancellor’s face to push him up. With such an intense and focused gaze, the chancellor must have had _something_ that fascinated him if he was able to gaze out from the balcony for over an hour. Ravus let his curiosity take over, crawling out of bed just fast enough before Ardyn could pin him down again and taking the first article of clothing he could with him. With the chancellor’s heavy black coat pulled over himself, Ravus made his way to the balcony to look out at the sight before him. He would assume that since he was in his quarters so often he would realize what the chancellor was admiring, but he seemed even more confused when he looked. He saw nothing. All he could see were the gardens below and the white flowers of various kinds that decorated the estate’s exterior. The frown returned once again to Ravus’s face.

“Were you expecting to see something different, dear Ravus?” The chancellor’s voice grew louder as Ravus heard the other man’s footsteps approach him. Still a soft tone, but it soon drifted in the air until it became a low whisper as arms snaked around Ravus’s waist. “If you stay out here, someone will be bound to see us, as much as I enjoy the thought of having the world see you bent over and on your knees before me.” Ravus was silent even as the chancellor’s lips brushed over his skin, teeth scraping over his pale skin and leaving red streaks over the hickeys he left before. The silence was something that Ardyn didn’t leave unnoticed, his own gaze peering out to where Ravus surveyed. He couldn’t help but chuckle, ultimately giving up on trying to continue his intimacy by merely resting his head against the commander’s. “I was admiring the flowers, if that’s what has been on your mind.”

“The flowers?” Ardyn nodded in response to Ravus’s incredulous response. Ravus was expecting a more mysterious answer than that, only making him frown even more. He hated being wrong about his ideas. “There’s hardly anything unusual about them. The maids shower them about the palace as it is.”

“Dear Ravus, flowers are often overlooked, but they can speak measures on their own.” Ardyn’s eyes fixated themselves on the motif of white flowers around the gardens. They seemed to glow even brighter as the sun began to shed its light on it all. “The white rose: a symbol of purity and reverence. Some can even say that it can be a meaning of a new beginning. Of marriage…” Ardyn smirked even wider as he felt Ravus’s cheek heat up against his own. “A white rose sent to someone as if it were a letter… ‘I am thinking of _you.’_ Quite poetic, isn’t it? To have such an innocent meaning behind a flower well-known for its thorns…”

Ardyn felt Ravus’s focus become more intent on the flowers, the commander’s body relaxing towards him. There was something therapeutic about the flowers, Ardyn usually thought. To be surrounded by them and see it all. And to see the white-haired man so focused on them, cold to the world, but his expression gentle and soft as he ponder on the flowers. Ardyn’s eyes narrowed as he watched Ravus. Ravus was a harsh individual, torn by war and conflict, the need for revenge. Ardyn could feel himself in Ravus. But unlike him, Ravus wasn’t stained with the despair and sorrow of the world. No… Ravus still had a chance for peace. The chance to regain his purity before the darkness stained him. If it weren’t for the thorns that made him so hard to deal with… And yet the commander could look at the flowers with such a soft and innocent expression… Ardyn couldn’t help but chuckle, giving Ravus’s waist a tighter squeeze.

“They can’t help but remind me of someone…”


End file.
